Hunger
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Desde el momento en que le conoce, Minos observa de cerca al inglés de mirada ambarina y actitud indiferente.


**N/A:** Basado en la canción Take my Lust de Inkubbus Sukkubus. Sidestory del fanfic That Must be It.

* * *

Después de abrir la puerta, la figura comenzó a avanzar pesadamente a través de la habitación hasta llegar a la cama en la cual se dejó caer aparentemente fatigado, sin percatarse de la figura que yacía sentada en uno de los sillones. Una vez que vio al dueño de la recámara caer, la persona sentada se puso de pie con lentitud, sigiloso para evitar despertar al otro. La fría mirada cetrina se fijó un instante en la forma inmóvil sobre la cama antes de cerrar la puerta.

El rubio comenzó a caminar a través del pasillo, meditando en silencio acerca de lo que podía suponer ante la actitud del otro hombre. Aún podía recordar el enfrentamiento entre ambos unas horas antes. El rostro de Minos había mostrado una expresión extrañamente seria, y sus ojos dorados habían perdido el brillo irónico y socarrón que les caracterizaba. En ese momento pensó que quizás el noruego había dejado de jugar para empezar a tomarlo en serio durante los entrenamientos. Si había algo que detestaba era la actitud indulgente de éste durante sus combates, algo que se había hecho evidente después de la llegada del joven nepalés a la mansión. Verlo pelear contra Aiacos había causado una impresión en él que había tardado un poco en asimilar, pues hasta ese entonces no había conocido el verdadero poder de Minos. No podía negar que había sentido profundamente ofendido.

Por eso, cuando observó la actitud diferente del noruego, sintió cierto gozo de saber que probablemente podría enfrentarse a Minos, sin ser insultantemente subestimado por éste. Sin embargo sus ansias se habían visto aplastadas en el momento en que el joven de cabello largo había decidido dejar su posición de ataque para quedarse simplemente de pie frente a él. Pero su sorpresa sólo aumentó conforme su contrincante comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia él, mirándole con semejante anhelo que por un momento el inglés se sintió completamente destanteado. Una vez que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros y que sus alientos casi se empalmaban, el noruego se detuvo para después inclinarse hasta su oído.

—¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir con esto? ¿O piensas seguir fingiendo que no te das cuenta de nada?

El rubio frunció el ceño, apartándose un poco para mirar de frente al otro hombre, como si con ello pudiera leer el significado de aquellas frases cuyo significado de eludía por completo. Nunca se había considerado un apersona dada a las intrigas y a las farsas, por el contrario, prefería ser brutalmente honesto y directo, algo que lo hacía una persona difícil de tratar según las demás personas. Por eso no podía comprender qué trataba de insinuar su compañero. Al parecer su dilema era evidente, puesto que en los labios del pelilargo se pinceló una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Realmente no sabes de qué te estoy hablando? Por favor… ¿Podría ser que realmente no eres tan cruel como pareces?

Por algún motivo esas palabras le causaban una mezcla de molestia y de cierto placer. Le molestaba sobremanera estar en desventaja, pero por otra parte, ser considerado cruel el parecía hasta cierto punto entretenido. El rubio decidió entonces permanecer con una expresión impasible, apenas arqueando una de sus cejas.

—No tengo tiempo de jugar a las adivinanzas contigo. Si vas a decir algo, mejor hazlo de una buena vez. Si no es así, continuemos con el entrenamiento.

Comenzó a girarse, dispuesto a marcharse y a dejar al otro con la palabra en la boca, pero el agarre firme de la mano de Minos sobre su antebrazo le detuvo. Por su aspecto pálido siempre hecho la suposición de que su piel era fría, por lo que el cálido contacto le sorprendió casi tanto como la fuerza empleada por el noruego para retenerle. Durante unos segundos se vio tentado a jalar su antebrazo para provocar al otro, quizás así podrían comenzar a pelear en serio, pero al notar que éste permanecía inmóvil decidió esperar a que se explicara.

—¿Qué te parece si en lugar de decírtelo, te lo muestro?

El inglés meneó su cabeza sin comprender, pero cuando se dio cuenta su interlocutor ya se había acercado de nuevo, invadiendo su espacio personal hasta que sus labios se presionaron con firmeza contra los de aquél al mismo tiempo que unos dedos se cerraban con firmeza alrededor de su mandíbula hasta lograr que el cálido aliento del noruego se entremezclar con su aliento antes de invadir con su lengua el interior de la boca del rubio. Por unos segundos se quedó inmóvil, tratando de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Su compañero de armas le estaba besando con entusiasmo y evidente pasión, aproximando demás sus cuerpos en un abrazo demasiado acalorado para su gusto. Consideró brevemente apartarlo con firmeza y sin agresividad, pero la evidente desesperación de Minos terminó por acabar con su paciencia y por forzarle a separarlos con cierta brusquedad.

Sus orbes ambarinos observaban con fría curiosidad la imagen frente a él del joven noruego, ligeramente alterado y con una sonrisa de lado que buscaba ocultar la inseguridad evidente en su mirada. De repente todo tuvo sentido para Rhadamanthys, desde las miradas de soslayo, las bromas de mal gusto y todas esas acciones que había considerado como mera excentricidad en su compañero, que aparentemente no eran más que sutiles insinuaciones que había ignorado sin percatarse de su verdadera intención. La molestia ante esa revelación fue casi inmediata, por lo que no tardo en tomar al otro por el cuello, quizás con más fuerza de la que era necesaria.

Realmente no había nada que decir, sería un desperdicio tratar de explicarle a Minos que pese a la falta de repulsión ante el contacto y el beso que habían compartido, nunca sería capaz de corresponder los sentimientos de éste. Aunque quizás aquello era una exageración, la posibilidad de que el noruego le amara era más bien nula, lo único que podía ver en su mirada era deseo. Realmente nunca se había cuestionado acerca de la vida íntima de su compañero, ni acerca de sus preferencias sexuales. Un idilio con él seguramente sería demasiado problemático, por muy tentadora que fuese la posibilidad de un compañero sexual siempre dispuesto y tan entusiasta como aparentemente era Minos. Por lo tanto, simplemente optó por darse la media vuelta y retomar su postura inicial, dispuesto a continuar el combate que la confesión del otro había interrumpido.

Por su parte, Minos miraba consternado la reacción impasible del inglés ante su confesión. Había estado esperando casi cualquier cosa, algún comentario hiriente por parte del otro, una mirada cargada de despreció, incluso había considerado la posibilidad de ser atacado por un rubio furioso. Pero la fría indiferencia de Rhadamanthys ante sus avances le dejaba aturdido y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Cuando lo vio retomar su postura, dispuesto a continuar el combate como si nada hubiese sucedido, estuvo a punto de montar en cólera. Nunca antes había experimentado semejante humillación, el noruego estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que deseaba y a tener siempre a alguien dispuesto a entretenerse en la cama con él, hombre y mujeres por igual cedían ante su encanto. Pero como siempre, la persona a la que más deseaba desde hacía tanto, tenía a bien ignorarlo sin siquiera dignarse a rechazarlo directamente.

Su falta de concentración y la inestabilidad de sus emociones terminaron por valerle una de las peores golpizas que jamás le hubiese dado el inglés. Pese a lo que creyera éste, Minos era consciente de sus propios errores y debilidades, pero le resultaba imposible dar todo de sí durante sus enfrentamientos con el rubio. La imponente figura, su fría mirada y la agresividad con que atacaba Wyvern le distraían prácticamente todo el tiempo. No era algo intencional, como tampoco una falta de respeto, como estaba seguro que lo veía el inglés, pero era evidente que no tenía sentido tratar de explicarle eso al hombre. Lo único bueno que había sacado de esa terrible tarde, había sido una nueva posibilidad que nunca se había planteado.

Aiacos era quizás el más reacio a involucrarse de los tres, al menos de manera consciente, puesto que la indiferencia de Rhadamanthys era algo así como una segunda naturaleza. Sin embargo, el joven de piel atezada le había ayudado a atender sus heridas, y no sólo eso, sino que también había accedido a convertirse en el compañero sexual que Minos necesitaba para tratar de olvidarse de la frustración que le ocasionaba el inglés con su mera presencia. No había sido la decisión más prudente, pero al menos era mejor que pasar los días y las noches imaginándose al rubio entre sus piernas poseyéndolo y llevándole al más perfecto placer. Al tener sexo con el nepalés la menos podía engañarse unos cuántos segundos al pretender que era la pálida piel del otro la que resbalaba tan deliciosamente contra su cuerpo.

Una noche decidió cambiar las cosas e invitar a Aiacos a su habitación. No lo decía, pero estaba consciente de lo cruel que estaba siendo con él y del resentimiento que cada vez era más evidente. Pero, ¿quién podía culparlo por no poder corresponderle a Garuda? En cuanto entraron, Minos supo que algo no estaba del todo bien, pero su compañero parecía demasiado entretenido en besar y acariciar su piel como para notarlo. El pelinegro le llevó hasta la cama, comenzando a desprenderle de sus ropas con la habilidad adquirida de la práctica, recorriendo su piel desnuda con ardientes besos y suaves mordiscos que le hicieron entrecerrar sus orbes.

Cuando abrió de nuevo sus ojos al sentir como sus cuerpos se acoplaban y la deliciosa fricción en su interior, se percató de que no estaban solos en la habitación. A través de las penumbras un par de irises casi dorados le miraban, impasibles y de aspecto insondable mientras su cuerpo se removía debajo del ímpetu de Aiacos. Trató de enfocar su atención en los orbes, tratando de discernir si aquello era un producto de su imaginación, pero su mirada pudo percibir los contornos de una figura que conocía demasiado bien, que anhelaba con cada respiro y que imaginaba encima de él en esos momentos, embistiendo en su interior y manipulándole tan hábilmente. Su espalda se arqueó debido al placer casi incontenible mientras sus piernas se afianzaban a las caderas del hombre en la cama, al mismo tiempo que Minos pretendía que aquel ser en la habitación era el que le poseía. Si Radhamanthys estaba ahí, Minos se aseguraría de que presenciaría un espectáculo digno, como si con presenciar aquel acto carnal pudiese seducirle hasta su cama.

El nombre del inglés abandonó sus labios en un escandaloso clamor cuando sintió su simiente derramarse entre su cuerpo y el de su amante, quien como siempre, pretendía ignorar la crueldad del noruego, cuyos ojos permanecían fijos en la figura disimulada entre las sombras de la habitación. La notar la ceja arqueada y la sonrisa desdeñosa de Rhadamanthys, sintió de nuevo la furia del día que había sido rechazado. Con brusquedad se alejó de Aiacos, antes de comenzar a gritarle.

—¡Vete! ¡No quiero que te quedes! ¡Largo!

Una vez que estuvieron a solas, el rubio no tardó en ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el pie de la cama. La pálida luz de la luna le dotaba de un aspecto casi espectral, que llenaba de inquietud al dueño de la habitación.

—¿Por qué le corriste? Pensé que se estaban divirtiendo. Después de todo, no siempre se te ve tan sensual. ¿Querías impresionarme?

—¿Lo conseguí? Porque no niego que fue divertido, pero sabes que no estoy satisfecho…

El noruego acaricio su labio inferior con su lengua en un gesto lascivo que simplemente consiguió que el inglés le mirara condescendiente antes de tomarle con brusquedad de la nuca hasta exponer el pálido cuello del hombre en la cama. Con una delicadeza que contrastaba con el fuerte y agarre en su cabello, el rubio comenzó a acariciar la delicada columna del cuello ajeno, ascendiendo hasta su mentó y terminando en los delgados labios de éste.

—Eres extraordinariamente atractivo Minos, sólo espero que no te confundas, porque también eres sumamente obsceno. ¿Quieres que te diga algo que probablemente lamentarás hasta el resto de tu miserable existencia? Ese día, estaba dispuesto a darte una oportunidad, pero no me gusta compartir. El día en que te convertiste en la ramera de Aiacos, la posibilidad dejó de existir. Nos vemos Minos, recuerda que debes descansar, pronto empezará la guerra.

Y con la misma brusquedad con la que le había tomado, le soltó para dejarlo de nuevo en la fría soledad de aquella recámara. Los puños de sus manos se crisparon ante la rabia que le inundaba ante aquellas palabras. Nunca sabría si lo que le había dicho Radamanthys era la verdad o sólo una cruel broma como las que a veces solía hacer. Después de todo el bastardo tenía un sentido del humor tan negro como su alma. Maldijo en voz baja una y mil veces antes de decidirse a sacar la botella del licor más fuerte que tenía al alcance.

Después de esa ocasión Minos había decidido terminar definitivamente el asunto con Aiacos, pese a las insistencias de éste último. Era imposible para el continuar una relación, incluso si era meramente sexual con él, sobre todo cuando le consideraba la razón principal por la cual nunca podría tener a Rhadamanthys. Poco importaba si sólo había sido una mentira, incluso deseaba olvidar que había sido él quien había seducido al joven nepalés; lo único importante era olvidar el maldito dolor que le causaban las falsas expectativas. Sin embargo, cuando había sentido el poderoso cosmos del dorado enfrentándose al inglés, no había dudado en acudir en su ayuda, pese a la mirada decepcionada y resentida de Garuda. Después de todo, Rhadamanthys era una adicción para Minos, y de ser necesario, descendería hasta el mismísimo Tártaro por él.


End file.
